The New Beginning
by gaabb-riella
Summary: Rii has lost every memory of her years in The Fantasy World. but then something happenes, she gets sent to that world she lost contact of and finds her self in a simular situation.


Final Fantasy

The New Beginning.

"Omg! Were going to be late Rinoa!" Said Quistis

"Oh, whatever! Just keep running, it's not like were gunna miss the bu- !"

The bus drives away "oh, RINOA, why did you have to log on too msn!" groaned Quistis.

" oh.. you know why Qui.. Squall? " screamed Rii.

" oh yah.. NOW I REMEMBER. But, why did you have to scream it!" asked Qui.

" well, no one is around here anyways so might as well, now we gatta start walking .. OR.. we stay home for the day." Replyed Rii.

" unlike you Ms. Heartilly.. I would like to learn and get too university." Laughed Qui.

" BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! .. I .. I um.. ! I suffer from L.O.S. !" stutterd Rii.

" oh really, what would that be.. Lack Of School? Ahahahahah!"

" uhm actually.. yah..." smiled Rii.

" yah well if we don't get too school soon were gunna suffer from Mrs. Burdendai." Qui said.

When they got too school, they were greeted by the all friendly principal Mr. Jensainin. " good morning ladies, can I uhm.. escort you to your next class?"

" yes actually.. we should be hurrying!" said Qui.

While Rinoa was listing to Quistis and Mr. J speak about politics and such.. they walked by the library window and then she saw him.. sitting near the sunlighted window reading her favourite book "Final Fantasy". It was Squall Leonhart. She stopped dead In her tracks. " uhm.. I forgot something in the library last night, ill catch up with you guys later." Said Rii. She walked through the library doors and sat down next too Squall.

" uhm.. hey!" simled Rii.

" ahh.. hello Rinoa, whats shakin'?" replyed Squall, with his eyes glued too the page he was reading.

" ahaha, nothing, I forgot something here last night but.. I forgot what I was going to get!" Rii lied.

" hmm.. was it a book? I know how much you love Final Fantasy." Said Squall.

" uhm.. no it wasn't a book, but forget about it anyways.. I thought I would come and say hi too you, concidering you looked so magestic in this sunlight. Haha.." giggled Rii.

" WHAT? HAHA! Your soo funny." Replyed squall with a concentraited face.

" HAHA uhm.. yah. So, wanna meet me at my locker after school?" asked Rii, making her first official move.

" of course! Id thought you'd never ask! " replyed squall, stretching and yawning.

" hehe, omg! Are you finally done Final Fantasy!" shreeked Rii.

" yep, it's finally final." smiled Squall.

Rinoa sighed and walked out of the library with Squall and then went there separate ways because Rii was in all applied in her grade 11 year.

" see yah later Squall, and don't forget, my locker, after school!" smiled Rii.

" I wont forget, I promise." He replyed.

god hes soo cute.. she thought too herself. what ifi had him all to my self.. OH THE DRAMA, the exitement..the.. kissing.

she blushed and just started into outer space.

" MS. HEARTILLY! Shouldn't you be in class!"

Rii shreeked a little as she herd Ms.Yumisai through the empty hallways of Fukomai High.

" UHM UHM.. YES MA''AM, just uhm.. day dreaming!"

" as though it seemsmy dear.. you are daydreaming constantly, what is on yourmind anyway?"

Ms.Yumisai was very close too her favourite student Rinoa Heartilly, and Rinoa loved her, Ms.Yumisai was always looking outfor Rii and that's because she thinks of her as pretty much her daughter. What Rii wanted was for Ms.Yumisai and Rii's father Mr. Jensenu Heartilly.

" oh Ms.. I cant stop thinking about.. "him" "

Rii said looking out the nearest window.

" oh, I know how it is with grade 11's.. all they day dream about it make up and clothes and uhm..boys. trust me Rii, I went through the same thing. But if you don't mind me asking.. who is this.. boy? "

asked Miss.

" haha, Squall Leonheart..." she said very quitely.

" HAHA! That kid is pretty cute, you too would make an awsome couple." She smiled.

" I hope your right.. do you think he would say yes if I asked him out? I know the boys are susposed to ask out the girls.. but like.. I cant without him for another day." Said Rii.

" all I have to say is.. follow your hear 5 second pause and.. get back too class." Ms said raising one eyebrow.

" alright, I will." Rii rolled her eyes.

And Rii walked silently back too class, still thinking about after school.

at last period, 5 minutes before the last bell

" OMG! Qui! Did I tell you that im meaating Squall at my locker in 5 minutes! " Rii said breathing in and out, rather quickly.

" HAHA! Don't worry Rii, everything will be fine, as your best friend.. I promise! How did you uhm.. get him too?"

" well, wuth a little Rinoa charm and such, it was quite easy." She said with a sly smile.

" uhm.. yah, stop lying and tell me what really happened?" Qui said laughing.

" haha, very funny any ways I was in the library and.." Rii told her how t happened, from every little detail.. its kinda like Rii too do that anyways. BAHAHA.. sorry.. got a little bored.. any ways..

The Bell rag and Rinoa just looked at Qui like she has just seen the ghost of Jesus. She quickly took her books and ran too her locker.. 2 minutes has past and he is not yet too be seen. 3 minutes past and still no Suall. Rii thought.. oh, why would any boy wanna meet me somewhere any way? then she herd that deep familiure voice..

" hey Rii. " she turned around only too see the handsome Squall Leonheart.


End file.
